Użytkownik:1086Kamil/Brudnopis/Sonic Colors
|Producent = *Sonic Team, Sega (wersja Wii) *Dimps, Sega (wersja DS) |Wydawca = Sega |Silnik = PhysX (Wii) |Data = *'Australia' - 11 listopada 2010r, *'Europa' - 12 listopada 2010r *'Ameryka' - 16 listopada 2010r *'Japonia' - 18 listopada 2010r. |Gatunek = Platformówka |Platformy = *Wii *Nintendo DS |Nośniki = *Wii Optical Disc *DS Game Card |Języki = *Angielski *Japoński |Kontrolery = *'Wii:' Wii Remote, Nunchuk, Nintendo GameCube, klasyczny kontroler *'DS:' Stylus |Tryby = * Jednoosobowy * Dwuosobowy}} to gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog wyprodukowana przez Sonic Team, a wydana na Wii oraz Nintendo DS w listopadzie, 2010 roku przez Segę. Akcja gry rozgrywa się w Niesamowitym Międzygwiezdnym Parku Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana, gdzie udają się dwaj najlepsi przyjaciele - tytułowy jeż Sonic oraz latający lis, Miles "Tails" Prower. Dowiedzieli się oni, że ich największy wróg - Doktor Eggman - przyznał publicznie, że się zmienił i jest teraz dobrym człowiekiem. Chcą sprawdzić, czy to prawda. Niestety, okazuje się, że doktor tylko udawał przemianę, a zbudował park tylko po to, by zniewalać obce planety i ich mieszkańców, szerzej znanych jako Wispy. Sonic i Tails, wraz z ich pomocą, postanawiają powstrzymać Eggmana. Rozwój Seria o ponaddźwiękowym jeżu przeżywała prawdziwy kryzys. Większość gier, które jak dotąd wychodziły, były negatywnie oceniane zarówno przez krytyków, jak i samych graczy. Sonic Team w końcu wyciągnął wnioski ze wszystkich niepowodzeń i podjął się próby zrobienia gry, która odrodzi serię. Postanowiono wprowadzić zmiany, zawierające poprawę designu poziomów, sekcji 2.5D oraz wyeliminowaniu takich "sztuczek" jak miecz w Sonic and the Black Knight. Jedną z pierwszych decyzji jakie podjęto, było uproszczenie historii. Miała ona być podobna do tych z najstarszych części 2D, aby uniknąć problemów, które nękają ostatnio tytuły 3D. Ponadto wprowadzono pomysł z parkiem rozrywki. Uświadomiono sobie wtedy, że każdy jego rodzaj, znajdujący na Ziemi byłby zbyt mały, aby "pomieścić przygodę Sonica". Powstała wtedy idea o międzyplanetarnym parku w kosmosie, która pozwoliłaby na większą kreatywność i mnóstwo wariancji w grze. W takcie produkcji, Takashi Iizuka powiedział, że gra ma być przeznaczona dla graczy od sześciu do dwunastu lat, aby każdy mógł czerpać z niej przyjemność, nie wyłączając z tego nawet fanów hard-corea. Niedługo po tym powiedział, że jest prawie niemożliwym, aby zadowolić wszystkich fanów Sonica. To oświadczenie zadowoliło niektórych krytyków i najbardziej zapalonych graczy, którzy byli zadowoleni z poprzednich gier, takich jak Sonic Unleashed, czy Sonic the Hedgehog 4. Jakiś czas później, Sega of America zapewniła, że gra jest przeznaczona dla szerszego zakresu wiekowego oraz, że będzie zaprojektowana na podobieństwo gier z serii Mario. Inspiracją dla gameplayu Sonic Colors były etapy dzienne z Sonic Unleashed. Kolejną ogromną zmianą w porównaniu do poprzednich gier, było wprowadzenie Mocy Kolorów, które Iizuka opisuje jako sposób na uniknięcie zbyt dużej ilości postaci w fabule. Orbot i Cubot zostali wprowadzeni, aby dać grze trochę humoru i lepszej zabawy. Skrypt do Sonic Colors został napisany przez "MadWorld" i "Happy Tree Friends", przy udziale pisarza Kena Pontaca oraz Warrena Graffa. Dzięki nim, gra bardziej spodobała się młodszym graczom. Fabuła Wii thumb|Plakat promocyjny parku Po wydarzeniach z gry Sonic Unleashed oraz pokonaniu Dark Gaii, Doktor Eggman ogłasza światu, że rozpoczął nowe życie i na dowód tego wybudował Międzygwiezdny Park Rozrywki. Jego podejrzane intencję chcą zbadać Sonic i Tails. Przybywają oni do parku tuż przed dniem otwarcia i od razu zauważają, że coś jest nie tak. Widzą jak Orbot i Cubot gonią dwóch małych kosmitów. Jeż szybko je ratuje i odkrywa dzięki jednemu z nich wspaniałą moc. W celu komunikowania się z obcymi, Tails buduje specjalnego tłumacza. Okazuje się, że imię jednego z nich to Yacker i że należy on do gatunku Wispów. Mówi on naszym bohaterom, że Doktor Eggman więzi jego braci, aby pozyskiwać z nich energię Hyper-go-on w swoich własnych, niecnych zamiarach i prosi przyjaciół o pomoc w ich uwolnieniu. Sojusz Sonica z Wispami pozwala mu na odkrycie niesamowitych umiejętności każdego z nich i odwiedzenie wielu nowych lokacji. Na każdej z nich, Sonic wyłącza specjalne generatory, które łączą je z parkiem i uwalnia więzione tam Wispy. Ostatecznie jeż dowiaduje się, że Doktor Eggman przekształca je w tak zwane Nega-Wispy i używa ich mocy do zasilania Mind Cntrol Ray - broni, zdolnej kontrolować umysły wszystkich ludzi na świecie. Po zniszczeniu wszystkich generatorów, Sonic i Tails zostają zaproszeni na imprezę w Tropical Resort. Tam spotykają się z Yackerem i innymi Wispami, aby świętować swoje zwycięstwo. Tymczasem, Doktor Eggman zebrał dość energii Wispów i próbuje użyć swojej straszliwej broni. Ta jednak zaczyna wybuchać i niszczyć park (wybuch był spowodowany kawałkiem wraku pierwszego bossa, który w niej ugrzązł). Wispy zaczynają uciekać, a Sonic i Tails biegną do windy kosmicznej. Tam spotykają wściekłego Eggmana i jego najgroźniejszego robota - Nega Wisp Armora. Jeż ze względów bezpieczeństwa odsyła Tailsa z powrotem na Ziemię, a sam staje z nim do walki. Z pomocą wszystkich Wispów, pokonuje wroga, używając Final Color Blaster. Niestety, nieprawidłowe działanie Mind Cotrol Ray tworzy czarną dziurę, która zaczyna zasysać park i odsyła Eggmana gdzieś daleko w kosmos. Sonic również nie jest w stanie jej uciec i traci przytomność. Z pomocą przychodzą mu Wispy, transportując go na Ziemię i neutralizując czarną dziurę. Po jakimś czasie, Sonic budzi się na niewielkiej polanie, ciężko dysząc i rozglądając się wokół siebie zmęczonym wzrokiem. Spotyka Tailsa, który wypomina mu, że wepchnął go do windy kosmicznej, jednak mimo wszystko dziękuje jeżowi za ratunek. Następnie przylatuje Yacker, aby się pożegnać. Wszyscy trzej przybijają sobie piątki, po czym Wisp odlatuje wraz ze swoimi braćmi na ojczystą planetę, przywracając ją i wszystkie inne na pierwotne miejsce we Wszechświecie. Nintendo DS Główna fabuła w wersji na Nintendo DS nie różni się praktycznie niczym od wersji na Wii. Sprawnie działający tłumacz Tailsa oraz usunięte akcenty humorystyczne to jedne z drobniejszych zmian. Do jednej z większych należy dodanie kilku ekskluzywnych postaci, takich jak Knuckles, Shadow i Silver. Sonic spotyka się z każdą z nich podczas wykonywania misji specjalnych. Ponadto w grze można odblokować sekretnego bossa - Nega-Mother Wispa. Aby to zrobić, należy zebrać wszystkie siedem Szmaradów Chaosu, poprzez przejście wszystkich poziomów specjalnych. Okazuje się, że Nega-Mother Wisp jest kimś więcej, niż tylko matką Yackera. To ona jest twórczynią Planety Wispów oraz całej ich rasy. Niestety, za sprawą złego Doktora Eggmana, została pozbawiona swojej energii Hyper-go-on. Przekształciła się w Nega-Wispa i wymknęła spod jego kontroli. Od tej chwili zaczęła pałać żądzą niszczenia wszystkiego co stanie je na drodze. Sonic nie ma wyboru i staje z nią do walki, jako Super Sonic. Po zwycięskiej walce, Nega-Mother Wisp powraca do pierwotnej postaci, jako Mother Wisp. Dziękuje jeżowi za ocalenie jej dzieci, po czym odlatuje wraz z nimi na ojczystą planetę, przywracając ja i wszystkie inne na pierwotne miejsce we Wszechświecie. Gameplay Wersja na Wii płynnie łączy perspektywy trzecioosobowe oraz tryb side-scrolling w sekcjach 2.5D i 3D, podczas gdy wersja na Nintendo DS łączy podwójny ekran gry. Gra oparta jest na trybie Boostu, przez co gameplay przypomina ten z dziennych poziomów gry Sonic Unleashed. Wprowadzono tu jednak o wiele więcej elementów platformowych. Gra jest dzięki temu bardziej podobna do Super Mario Galaxy 2, a każdy jej etap można przejść zarówno na jak największą ilość punktów, jak i na jak najlepszy czas. Do Sonic Colors postanowiono wprowadzić Podwójny Skok, znany już z poprzednich tytułów. Jest to bardzo przydatna umiejętność zwłaszcza w sekcjach platformowych, pozwalająca na dłuższe utrzymywanie się w powietrzu. Co ciekawe, jest to pierwsza gra od bardzo dawna, w której Sonic może go używać w swojej prawdziwej postaci (poprzednią była gra Sonic R). Za największą rewolucję w serii uchodzą tu jednak Moce Koloru. Są to specjalne zdolności Wispów, pozwalające między innymi na latanie, wiercenie w ziemi, czy wybuchanie. Według Takashiego Iizuki, Moce Kolorów mają się pojawiać w następnych grach i być podstawą ich gameplayu. Multiplayer thumb|230px|Wirtualne Jeże w Game Landzie Gra oferuje także tryb multiplayer, w którym mogą brać udział maksymalnie dwa gracze. Jest on dostępny w Game Landzie, gdzie postaciami grywalnymi są Wirtualne Jeże. Istnieje w nim dwadzieścia jeden poziomów oraz dwa tryby rozgrywki. W pierwszym, gracze rywalizują ze sobą o możliwie jak najlepszy wynik, w drugim natomiast współpracują ze sobą, Czerwone pierścienie W Sonic Colors, Czerwone pierścienie nazwane są Specjalnymi pierścieniami. W każdej lokacji (nie licząc Terminal Velocity) jest ich po pięć na akt. Czasami znajdują się na głównej ścieżce poziomu, a czasami są bardzo dobrze ukryte i wymagają użycia Mocy Koloru. Zebranie jednego pierścienia daje 30000 punktów bonusowych. W wersji na Wii, zebranie ich odpowiedniej ilości odblokuje nowe poziomy w Game Landzie, natomiast w wersji DS - nowe obrazki w galerii. Postacie Główne Grywalne *Sonic the Hedgehog **Super Sonic *Wirtualny Jeż (tryb co-op) *Mii (tryb co-op; Wii) Niegrywalne *Doktor Eggman *Miles "Tails" Prower *Yacker *Orbot *Cubot *Knuckles the Echidna (wersja DS) *Amy Rose (wersja DS) *Silver the Hedgehog (wersja DS) *Blaze the Cat (wersja DS) *E-123 Omega (wersja DS) *Rouge the Bat (wersja DS) *Shadow the Hedgehog (wersja DS) *Charmy Bee (wersja DS) *Vector the Crocodile (wersja DS) *Espio the Chameleon (wersja DS) *Cream the Rabbit (wersja DS) *Cheese (wersja DS) *Big the Cat (wersja DS) *Chao (wersja DS) *Mother Wisp (wersja DS) **Nega-Mother Wisp (wersja DS) Wrogowie *Egg Pawn *Spinner *Buzz Bomber *Burrobot *Mole *Moto Bug *Crabmeat *Spiny *Orbinaut *Chopper *Jawz *Sandworm *Aero-Chaser *Big Chaser *Eel *Asteroid Coaster (mini-boss) Aktorzy głosowi Główne postacie Sonic Colors to pierwsza gra, (nie licząc Sonic Free Riders) w której głos każdej postaci został użyczony przez innego angielskiego aktora niż dotychczas, z wyjątkiem Doktora Eggmana. Ekskluzywne postacie W wersji na Nintendo DS, Sonic podczas wykonywania misji dodatkowych może spotkać postacie, które nie pojawiają się w wersji na Wii. Poziomy Tropical Resort thumb|Tropical Resort Pierwsza lokacja w grze i centrum parku rozrywki Doktora Eggmana. To wspaniała przestrzeń kosmiczna, owiana bujną roślinnością ze wspaniałym widokiem na kosmos i Ziemię. Goście mogą podróżować tu latającymi samochodami, korzystając z możliwości robienia zakupów i zwiedzania różnych atrakcji. Do tego fantastyczne pokazy świetlne sprawiają, że Tropical Resort śmiało można nazwać luksusowym rajem. Sweet Mountain thumb|Sweet Mountain Bardzo radosna i spokojna planeta oraz idealne miejsce dla miłośników słodyczy. Jest pełna różnego rodzaju żywności, począwszy od cukierków, po ciastka, a nawet i popcorn. Ogromne wieże z hamburgerów, wysokie wzgórza udekorowane lodami, czy pozornie niekończąca się warstwa ciasta, to tylko niektóre z elementów krajobrazu, które zapierają dech w piersiach. Całość uzupełnia piękne różowo-pomarańczowe niebo okryte brzoskwiniowymi chmurami. Starlight Carnival thumb|Starlight Carnival Olbrzymia flota statków kosmicznych, samotnie dryfująca w ciemnej przestrzeni kosmosu na tle niesamowitego spektaklu świateł. Planet Wisp Aquarium Park Asteroid Coaster Terminal Velocity Game Land Specjalny poziom en:Sonic Colors es:Sonic Colors